Облака, Oblaka, Облака
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Quando ninguém estava por perto, Ivan sempre ia naquele lugar, onde demostrava sentimentos entre melodias, que muitos acreditavam que ele não possuia... Ele só não sabia, que alguem estava observando-o nesses momentos. Yaoi/Songfic
1. Parte 1  Na beira do infinito azul

Bem...Geralmente quando alguém escreve uma Songfic , se recomenda que leia a fic enquanto se escuta a musica mas...

Eu peço diferente...

Não escutem! Serio!  
Não _**ainda**_!

Vocês iram entender depois /o/  
O sentido da fic, é n entender a musica de inicio...  
E nem temtem descobrir o que é "Oblaka" Por favor...  
Não é mais divertido acompanhar o Yao nesta busca, do que fazer isso por si sós?

Vou escrevê-la em dois... Ou três capítulos, e nela própria terá a tradução da musica, e aonde escutar então, aguardem o.k?

Desclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence...E eu nem moro perto da China nem da Russia...o-o...Que coisa...

* * *

**-Oblaka-**

Não sabia bem quando tudo havia começado...

Na verdade sabia...Mais seu orgulho o impedia de aceitar!

Claro, nunca iria admitir que aquela musica...aquela maldita musica! Aquela...aquela ...Melodia tão doce e calma e...e ...Idiota Aru!

...Havia o hipnotizado e confundido seus sentidos...

Nunca iria admitir aru!

...

...

Ao menos não verbalmente...

Tudo tinha começado há algumas semanas...

Estavam em meio de mais uma das inúteis e quase diárias reuniões entre nações.

Tinha conseguido se desvencilhar de um irritante coreano, e conseguido sair da sala, sua cabeça latejava de dor e seus ouvidos zumbiam.

-Malditos Europeus aru... – São um mando de crianças barulhentas!

Caminhava sem rumo pelos corredores enquanto buscava se desvencilhar de todo aquele escândalo, mesmo ao menos quinze metros da sala, podia ouvir os berros daquele inglês, e as reclamações daquele francês pervertido... Será que não se cansavam nunca aru?

Não sabia a aonde ia, e nem se importava, na verdade deixava seus pés o guiarem, como se eles soubessem aonde chegar... Embora, nunca houvera estado naquele corredor antes.

Pensando bem... Não era lá muito recomendado andar sem rumo por esses corredores... Era?

Olhou desconfiado para todos os lados. Claro que não! Estava na casa daquele... Russo, aru!

Embora...

Logo no começo da reunião aquela irmã estranha dele o tinha encurralado, e os dois saíram gritando sala afora... Mal de família talvez.

Tranquilizou-se um pouco, provavelmente há essas horas ainda estava fugindo daquela Estranha-europeia-com-fortes-tendencias-assassinas.

Seguiu seu caminho, ainda perdido em pensamentos.

Logo o doce som de água correndo preencheu o ar, e mais nenhum sinal de gritos podiam ser ouvidos. Seguiu na direção do que parecia ser um pequeno riachinho, podia ser uma grande nação, muito populosa e agitada, mais gostava e sabia aproveitar um bom silencio... E o que havia de melhor do que relaxar ao som de água correndo, aru?

Porém quanto mais se aproximava da fonte, mais ouvira outra coisa, outro som ...Uma voz aru? Seus passos se tornavam cada vez mais apresados, enquanto fazia o possível para não fazer barulho...Sim...era uma voz...E estava cantando..

Na krayu beskraĭnyeĭ sinevy...

Logo se encontrou com duas grandes portas de vidro que levavam a um jardim. Um jardim que nunca havia visto antes, e que nem sabia que existia por ali, se aproximou devagar, e expiou pela vidraça.

As portas estavam entre abertas fazendo com que o som saísse mais facilmente. Era um jardim pequeno, ainda assim muito belo e delicado, havia uma pequena fonte na parede lateral direita, que jogava água para um pequeno lago horizontal, em sua volta havia pequenas flores tímidas, e um ou outro girassol, embora não muito grandes.

Ao olhar melhor, apesar de ter desenhos de nuvens e flores o que confundia um pouco a paisagem, o local era cercado por paredes, transformando tudo em uma espécie de jardim de inverno com lago acoplado...

Mais o que mais chamou sua atenção era uma pequena ponte, que passava por cima da lagoa artificial. O Próprio Rússia estava ali, apoiado de braços nas barras da ponte de madeira nobre, enquanto cantarolava uma canção.

Sua primeira reação foi dar um passo para trás preocupado, estar á sós numa sala que ninguém conhece com aquele russo era arriscado aru!

Mais como desconhecendo sua presença, a canção seguiu.

Nad ruchʹem s doshchatymi mostkami...

Definitivamente, era o russo que cantava... Não havia mais ninguém naquela estranha sala... Porém não era aquela sua voz infantil... Ameaçadoramente infantil, que costumava usar... Era um pouco mais grave... E triste...

Tam, gde vasilʹki sredi travy

Mesmo antes que percebesse, mesmo que sem querer, seus olhos foram se fechando devagar, enquanto se sentia mais e mais relaxado. Suas pernas foram cedendo, e logo estava sentado no chão, com seus olhos fechados e a cabeça repousada na parede.

Era calma...  
Era doce...  
Era recoberta e trasbordante de sentimentos ...

Sentimentos que achava... Que aquele russo que sempre o atacava por trás e sempre tinha a ultrajem de dizer-lhe para "torna-se um com ele"

...Não possuía...

YA lyubuyusʹ molcha oblakami...

O chão era frio, como o resto daquele país parecia sempre ser, mas aquela musica...embora triste... Fazia com que ele sentisse quente...indescritivelmente quente...no peito...

...Oblaka, oblaka, oblaka~~

Despertou assustado de seu devaneio, em meio do que parecia ser o refrão daquela melodia.

Céus! Como podia ter se deixado levar tão longe?

Levantou-se ainda atônito com o que aquela musica fez, e mesmo que ela seguisse a ser cantada, ele saiu correndo o mais silenciosamente possível, se afastando daquela composição e de seu cantor...

...O que aconteceu... Aru?

...

* * *

Hoje, ou amanhã no Maximo, eu termino ela tudo bem aru?

Mais se vocês me mandarem Reviews, eu posso termino para ontem!

Ps: Estou sem animo para terminar minhas fics de comedia no momento, "PT-BR" e "Minha cavaleira Inglesa", mais irei terminá-las!...Só tenham um pouco de paciência ta?

E me desculpem tanta demora...ú.ù


	2. 2 Sobre o rio em uma ponte de madeira

Eu esqueci de colocar isso no capitulo anterior .''

Agradecimentos especiais a Lyssia-san, que me ajudou a achar inspiração para escrever isso, que estava a tempos na minha cabeça  
Espero que seja do seu agrado o/

Ah! E Obrigado a Nina-osp também, pela intenção ^^

Nota: *Antes de alguma fala, é quando dois cantam a juntos o/  
Após a palavra*  
Nota de tradução, entendido?

Espero que vocês gostem o/

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence…Pertence a Himaruya…. Você chegou a achar ocontrario?

* * *

E tinha sido assim que tudo começou...

E agora ele estava preso...

Sim! Preso aru!

Não havia outra explicação para isso...

Todo a vez que as reuniões se sucediam na casa do Russo, quando tudo ficava um caos, e ninguém mais se lembrava da reunião, ele iria ao mesmo lugar...cantar a mesma canção...

-E eu o seguia aru! - reclamava inconformado, batendo umas pastas na cabeça.

Coréia já estava acusando-o de ter perdido sua sanidade mental por isso..."Fala sozinho e bate coisas na própria cabeça daze!"

...Coreano idiota, aru.

Mais talvez... Realmente estivesse com algum problema...

Quase que... Aguardava ansiosamente quando seria a próxima reunião, para poder ouvir aquela musica novamente...

E nem ao menos entendendo o que ela fala aru!

Tinha se tornado... Um... Um... Vicio... Shì de! Um vicio aru! Era isso que tinha se tornado aru...

Seguia de esguelha o russo toda a vez...

Se sentia numa troca de papeis... Ele...ELE...E-L-E! Perseguindo o russo!

Isso só fazia se sentir pior...

I techet holodnaya voda...

Mais a capacidade de acalmá-lo que aquela maldita musica possuía...

Svet v dushe vozvyshennyĭ i strogiĭ

O fazia esquecer disso.

Como era possível?  
Ele tinha milênios de existência!  
Como podia se colocar assim, só por causa de uma musiquinha atoa, aru!

...E uma musica _russa! Aru!_...

…Oblaka kak belyĭ sneg chisty…

Mais ainda assim...

Lá estava ele, uma, outra, outra e outra vez, recostado na mesma parede, ouvindo a mesma canção, tentando, inutilmente acompanhá-la, entanto inutilmente entende-la...

Po zemle skolʹzyat neslyshno teni

O que será que ela dizia?  
Essa musica tão coberta de sentimentos, cantada pela ultima nação que ele esperaria...

Em um lugar que, supostamente, ninguém o via...

...Ninguém o ouvia...

O que será que ele dizia?

O será que ele tanto cantava?

…Tayut gde-to v nebesah osennih…

Oblaka, oblaka, oblaka…

O refrão... Era a única coisa que podia repetir com clareza…."Oblaka"...Oblaka...Que seria isso?

Abria os olhos e se esticava um pouco para observar o jardim, e toda vez, a nação cantante olhava para a mesma direção...O Céu...

Como uma espécie de jardim de inverno, aquele cômodo não possuía necessariamente um teto... E sim uma vidraça, provavelmente para protegê-las da neve.

O céu estava cinzento, e parecia que logo iria nevar...ainda assim...o que ele tanto olhava?

Mais de uma vez, ficou tentado a simplesmente levantar e perguntar a Rússia o que era aquilo que ele tanto cantava...mas..

Isso seria admitir que estivesse seguindo-o! E ainda! INTERESSADO!...INTERESSADOO! Naquele russo!

Nunca, nunca, NUNCA ARU! Iria admitir isso!

E assim, não teve outra escolha alem... De continuar com o maldito vicio aru...

Até aquele dia…

Estava mais uma vez, recostado àquela mesma parede, ouvindo uma vez mais aquela canção, quando escutou passos virem em sua direção.

Ficou quieto por um instante, pensando para onde poderia ir.

Se voltasse seria visto, e teria o risco de ter descoberto aru!

Mais se atravessasse o corredor e fosse para o outro lado...

Rússia provavelmente iria vê-lo... E no fim...Daria no mesmo aru!

Levantou-se, talvez se passasse devagar pelas portas de vidro ele não...

-O que você faz aqui, da?

China se virou ao mesmo tempo em que os responsáveis pelo barulho os avistaram.

-¡Oyeee! ¡Chinaa! ¡Rússia! A reunião recomeçou!O Alemanha disse para todos voltarem para a sala!

-Maldito bastardo...E por que diabos eu tinha que vir com você?

-Ora Lovi~~~~!Por que eu não queria me separar de ti 3~~

E enquanto o casal continuava a discutir...

-Quanto tempo faz que você está aqui,da? – Rússia lhe questionava, embora tanto sua expressão quanto voz parecessem neutras...

-... Eu...Estava de passagem aru...

-...-

-Oyeee! ¿Ustedes no me escuchan?

-Eles não entendem espanhol idiota!

-...Espero que tenha gostado da canção.

E sem mais sorriu, daquele jeito falso e costumeiro seu... o chinês logo se juntou ao grupo, sem falar nada, enquanto Rússia e Espanha conversavam animadamente, e Itália do sul se mantinha escondido sob o espanhol.

Desde aquela tarde... Rússia não voltara aquele lugar, entoar uma vez mais aquela canção.

Já fazia cinco meses que havia ouvido o russo cantando pela primeira vez oblaka, chamara a musica assim, porque era o único dela que sabia pronunciar, e dois meses que fora descoberto...

Já era pelo menos a sétima reunião das nações realizada nas terras de Rússia desde então, e não voltará a encontrar-lo naquele lugar...Ainda assim aquela musica insistentemente não sairá de sua cabeça.

O europeu por outro lado, continuava a agir normalmente, como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido...Até mesmo insistia para se tornar um! Da mesma forma aru!

Era uma indireta, sabia que o assunto não devia e não seria mencionado... Ficaria como se... Nunca tivesse acontecido...

E mais uma vez entre tantas, Inglaterra começara a enforcar França, Estados Unidos levantara para se auto afirmar como herói, embora não fizesse nada, Alemanha começava a gritar, Bielorussia a assediar seu irmão... Tudo... como sempre aru...

Levantou-se, antes que Coréia ou Taiwan pensassem eu lhe incomodarem, e se foi da sala.

Não precisava nem manter os olhos abertos para saber onde estava indo... Suas pernas estavam sendo muito traiçoeiras como ele ultimamente...

E logo de estantes, não estava em outro lugar, que não aquela sala-jardim... Entrou nela, agora vazia, e se dirigiu até a pequena ponte, e observou o céu.

Até que estava atraente hoje, embora algumas nuvens pudessem ser vistas desfilando pelo céu...

Oblaka, oblaka, oblaka, aru...

Parou... Era só isso que se lembrava da musica... E ainda soava um pouco engraçado quando era ele quem cantava... Suspirou cansado, descansado o resto entre as mãos.

-Por que estou fazendo esse papel ridículo aru...

-Hmm...Eu também gostaria de saber, porque, da?

Sobressaltou-se.

Rússia olhava para ele, encostado em uma das portas de vidro.

-Sabe quando eu vinha aqui eu...

-...Queria ficar sozinho...-Completou se dirigindo a saída da sala- Me desculpe, aru, não quis interromper nem ser inconveniente aru.

Porém quando estava para passar, teve seu pulso segurado.

-Eu ia dizer que quando vinha aqui, ficava sozinho.

Yao se virou para ver a expressão do outro, parecia distante, enquanto observava o céu.

-Minha intenção nunca foi ficar sozinho, mais eu acabava assim.

-Por que me diz isso, aru?

Virou-se.

- Você gostaria de saber o que eu estava cantando, da?

-Cl-claro que não! Eu aru!.. –tentou se soltar, mais o russo segurou com mais forte, ainda assim, sem lastimá-lo.

-Huuum, você parecia bem interessado para mim! Estava até cantarolando~~ - E mais uma vez voltará aquela sua voizinha infantil irritante aru!

-Eu só estava...

-É tão difícil assim admitir o que estava fazendo? - Essa pergunta saiu mais para si mesmo que para o chinês, que percebeu...

Ele não queria admitir que gostará da musica, que estava louco para saber o que ela dizia...

E o russo por sua vez, não aparecerá lá por dois meses, e fingira que nada aconteceu, por que não queria admitir que expusesse seus sentimentos assim.

Era como um jogo... Que nunca teria um ganhador.

-...Quero...aru... –sussurrou, desviando olhar para o chão.

Sentira que o europeu afrouxara o aperto

-...Eu quero...saber...O que ...você... –Levantou o olhou, e se deparou com o inesperavel, Rússia sorria, mas não aquele sorriso falso, ou ameaçador que costumava dar, era um sorriso...De verdade...

Não pode evitar ruborizar-se por isso, logo em seguida se batendo por ser um imbecil e se ruborizar fácil.

-Hmm...Por que você fez isso, da?

-N-nada..aru.

O russo voltou a sorrir e levou o chinês até a ponte que costumava ficar sozinho.

-Vou te dizer da musica~~ -Usava o tom infantil- com uma condiçãooo~~

-EU NÂO VOU ME TORNAR UM COM VOCÊ ARU!

-Hahaha! Dessa vez não era isso! –dessa vez...

-Oh...Então o que...?

-Cante comigo!~

Parou por alguns segundos observando o russo, que ainda sorria daquele jeito...daquele jeito...

-Você...Sabe que eu não entendo...o seu idioma, não aru?

-Eu sei. –Colocou a mão no bolso do grande sobretudo, e tirou uma pequena folha dobrada, entregando-a ao chinês – Me deu muito trabalho fazer isso sabia? Tive que achar algum dois meus que soubesse sua língua.

China abriu o papel, escrito em seu idioma.

-Isso...

-Na beira do infinito azul...  
Sobre o rio, em uma ponte de madeira,  
Ali, onde estão as flores entre a grama...  
Eu admiro as... – Se virou para o chinês – E por acaso a palavra que mais te interessou foi "Oblaka?"

-E...- Foi pego de surpresa pelo repentino dialogo – É a única que consegui guardar...

-Então, se você não cantar~~~Não vou te dizer o que ela é!

Aquela expressão infantil do russo realmente o irritava. Ainda mais essa chantagem barata... Mas já havia chegado até ali...

- Hǎo le...

-Vou entender isso como um sim – e voltou a sorrir daquele jeito tão... Tão... Aru...

-Uhm...U-uma ligeira fumaça na profunda tranqui-lidade...  
Não há razões...Para uma simples tristeza...  
S-seu voou entra n-no meu coração...  
As...Está escrito "Oblaka" aqui aru!

-...Elas voam para não retornarem~ -Continuou como se nada  
Oblaka, oblaka, oblaka  
Nós com vocês nós parecemos tanto...  
Voando por terras estrangeiras  
Não podemos voltar atrás...  
E vai correndo a água tão fria  
Alma sublime e tão austera...

-N-nós chama para o desconhecido...  
As...Você escreveu Oblaka aqui de novo! O que é isso?

-haha! Apesar continue cantando.

-Oblaka iguais à neve branca e pura

-Você só fez isso para me irritar aru!

-Haha! Se você cantar de verdade, eu te conto, aru?

-Não me imite aru...

-Se deslizam pelo país das sombras...Vamos, não é tão difícil, vai me dizer que os chineses não sabem cantar?

-...Estes são os sonhos de nossa juventude...

*Oblaka, oblaka, oblaka...  
*Nós com vocês nós parecemos tanto...  
*voando por terras estrangeiras...  
*Não podemos voltar atrás...  
*Oh, Oblaka, oblaka, oblaka  
*Nós com vocês nós paremos...  
*voando por terras estrangeiras..  
*Nós não podemos voltar atrás...

Antes que percebessem, os dois haviam se sentado sob a ponte de madeira...

*Oblaka, oblaka, oblaka

Onde ninguém podia vê-los , ou ouvi-los.

*Nós com vocês nós parecemos tanto...

-O que é Oblaka a final? É o centro da musica aru.

Em vez de responder, o russo observou o céu, e o chinês, seguiu sua visão.

-As nuvens sempre estão pelos céus por aqui, é muito raro um dia sem elas...

-Mais o que isso...ah - As nuvens hoje pareciam especialmente brancas, como a neve tão pura, e ao mesmo tempo...Tão fria e triste.

China, não soube exatamente quando, seus olhos começaram a se fechar enquanto ouvia a canção, pendendo para o lado, recostando sobre o ombro do europeu, sem notar, sem querer, sem se importar.

Enquanto o outro apenas seguia sua canção solitária, que na verdade sempre fora, um doce dueto*.

- Ali onde estão as flores entre a grama..  
Eu admiro as nuvens mudas...

E as únicas testemunhas de tal cena, não eram mais que as nuvens do céu.

-Balchúie Spassíba*, Yao.

* * *

*A musica originariamente é um dueto, e sozinho, Ivan só cantava parte da musica o/

*Muito obrigado

Hohoho!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado... Estou publicando isto agora, mais fiquei acordada até as 03:33 da manhã escrevendo para cumprir meu prazo...

Só que eu estava em outro pc...Que não tinha net então...Tive que esperar amanhecer =/

Para quem não entendeu a indireta, Oblaka quer dizer Nuvens, e por sinal, Yao acertou, é o nome da musica também o/

Aqui segue os links:

O primeiro um MAD RoCho, com a tradução em português da musica o/ (feita por mim o/)  
Detalhe, a fic n foi baseada no vídeo não viu? Serviu mais de inspiração.

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = j _ s u z u A 1 7 7 w

E o clipe original da musica de Alexey Goman, legendado em chinês...Há!

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = t D 5 G s m e b k _ s

Ah! E o cantar de Oblaka parece muuuuito com o Rússia viu? Tai um autentico russo!

Reviews?


End file.
